1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly to a pair of swimming goggles having a reinforced binding effect, improved waterproof effect, water-guiding effect, and providing a good vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming goggles are a commonly used article in pools. FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a typical pair of swimming goggles which includes a frame 53 made of plastic material and having a pair of rims 51 each having an engaging groove 511 defined therein, a strap 52 interconnecting the rims 51, and a pair of lenses 50 which are made of transparent rigid material and each of which is mounted in the engaging groove 511 of an associated rim 51. As shown in FIG. 7, each lens 50 includes a flange 501 formed along an outer periphery thereof so as to be fittingly received in the engaging groove 511 of the associated rim 51. Each rim 51 includes an eye socket-contacting member 512 formed along a periphery thereof and made of flexible material so as to provide smooth, comfortable contact to an eye socket of the user.
Assembly of the above swimming goggles is labor-intensive as it requires a worker to stretch each of the rims 51, thereby allowing the flange 501 of an associated lens 50 to be received in the engaging groove 511. A potential problem of the swimming goggles so assembled is that flexibility of the rims 51 may be reduced due to the stretching procedure during assembly such that a waterproof engagement between the lens 50 and the associated rim 51 cannot be obtained.
FIG. 8 illustrates an improved method according to prior art, the method including firstly punching and cutting a rigid transparent sheet (not shown) to form lenses of the required shape (step 60) and, secondly, integrally forming the lenses and a frame for receiving the lenses (see step 61). Still referring to FIG. 8 and further to FIG. 9, the rigid transparent sheet is placed on a punching machine (not shown) and is punched by a mold (not shown) having a contour complimentary to that of the lenses, thereby forming the required lenses 70 after cutting. The lenses 70 are then placed in an injection mold (not shown) which is then injected with plastic material to form the required swimming goggles. A periphery of each lens 70 is enclosed by and joined to a lip 711 of an associated rim 71 formed by the mold injection, thereby securely fixing the lenses 70 in the rims 71.
Although the improved method of prior art may save time for manufacturing, it still has some drawbacks as follows: (1) the lips 711 result in a reduction in a field of vision by an angle "a"; (2) a front surface of each of the lens 70 is lower than a peripheral end edge of the associated rim 71 such that water may accumulate in a joining area represented by "b", rendering a restricted vision of the user in the water; (3) the rims 70 are made of rigid material while the lens frames 51 are made of plastic material, these two different materials cannot be fused and joined perfectly, and sometimes are very difficult to achieve the purpose of fusion and joining.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved method to mitigate and/or obviate the above drawbacks.